23 de Agosto
by Nyx Yeom
Summary: Carta de Bella para un Edward muerto.


Este Fic se lo dedico a Fausto, mi profesor de arte, mi maestro favorito... Hoy se encuentra deleitando a los dioses con sus pinturas. _Requiescat In Pace._

El olía a uva y tiene (tenía) un carisma impresionante. Aun no se de que murío por lo que no quise inventarlo en el fic...

**disclaimer:** _La historia es mia, los personajes son de S.M. _

* * *

_"__**23 de Agosto del 1993**_

_Te esperaba en el café como cada día... Anhelando tu llegada, para poder ver tu sonrisa, acariciarte las mejillas, inhalar tu aroma. Tu siempre olías a uva. Te estabas demorando, como nunca lo hacías. Me extrañaba tu tardanza, y tambíen me preocupaba. Veía personas entrar y salir y me preguntaba: ¿seran ellos felices?. Mientras deducía y pensaba lo vi entrar._

_Tu mejor amigo, aquel que siempre te apoyaba. Tenía los ojos hinchados y cuando me vio supe que algo andaba mal... Jasper vino a donde mi con pasos lentos, mi corazón latía fuertemente y mi respiración estaba agitada. Jasper negó con la cabeza cuando estuvo al frente de mi, y vio mis facciones... En ese lugar, en ese momento, me derrumbe. En esa cafetería donde pasamos los mejores momentos, donde todos nos conocían, donde tu y yo nos conocimos. Grite, llore, no lo queria creer. Creía que ibas a salir de algún lugar me ibas a decir que fingiste tu muerte, yo te golpearía y te insultaría por eso. Luego dirías que deseas escapar conmigo a Phoenix, donde siempre has querido huir._

_Jasper me recogió me sentó en la banca y asintió a los cocineros y cajeros que se preocupaban. Por lo lejos los vi a todos soltar algunas lágrimas por tu perdida._

_–¿Qué le paso? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esáa bien?– recuerdo haber preguntado aun con esperanza._

_–Bella, él se ha ido a pintar en el cielo, a deleitar a los dioses con su don. Se que pintara tu retrato en todo el cielo y desde ahí te vera creciendo valientemente con todos tus amigos que hoy y siempre te acompañan– Cada palabra que Jasper dijo sabia que eran cierta, sabía que si existía un mas allá, tu lo harías._

_Tu compañero del alma me mantuvo abrazada, brindándome su hombro para llorar, susurrando palabras de apoyo..._

_Aun te extraño querido mio. Hemos cremado tu cuerpo tal como siempre quisiste, y te he esparcido en el lugar de nuestra primera cita y tu propuesta de matrimonio... Hay una lapido en tu honor tanto en el prado donde tus cenizas descansan, como en el cementerio al lado de tu familia. Las lapidas son dignas de un artista, con cada detalle colorido, resaltante, al igual que tus pinturas._

_Espero que allá en el cielo hayan tantos lienzos para que nunca te aburras. Espero que hayan más colores de los que hay en la tierra. Y espero que cada obra tuya sea tan pacifica y divertida como las que pintabas en la tierra. Mas vale que cuando llegue a tu lado, hayan pinturas de nuestros hijos. Por que asi es, poco tiempo despues de tu muerte me he enterado que estaba embarazada doblemente. No supe si podría manejarlo y me asuste, pero luego me di cuenta que eran 2 pequeños monstruos que son nuestros. Y hoy en día me alegro que hayas dejado un recordatorio tuyo, en mi vida..._

_La mayor se llama Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Y el otro torbellino es Anthony Edward JR. Cullen Swan, al igual que tu. Los niños tienen 2 años y 4 meses, y siempre andan felices, logrando contagiarme de su ánimo. Ambos salieron artistas como el padre, Renesmee con las esculturas, y Anthony con las pinturas y dibujos._

_Han sido tres arduos años desde tu muerte... Y no he encontrado a nadie, porque se que no necesito a nadie. Yo siempre te he amado y te amare hasta después de la muerte._

_Nos vemos pronto amor mío.  
Tu, por siempre, prometida.  
Isabella"_

**23 de Agosto del 2013**

–Y así concluye la carta. Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de papá, y como todos los años, mi hermana y yo fuimos de visita a donde mi mamá. Cuando ella nos vio entrar sonrío, y con su último aliento dijo que nos amaba. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, ella dejo de luchar contra el cáncer. Ahí fue cuando esta carta resbalo de sus manos, junto con una foto de mi padre y ella en su cafetería especial.– Al joven Anthony que de la mano con su hermana se encontraban en el funeral de su madre, se le rompió la voz.

–Ahora sabemos que mamá esta en brazos de su amado, y por fin su boda sera llevada a cabo, desde el cielo.– Concluyo una Renesmee de 22 años mientras se alejaba del micrófono junto a su hermano y se fundían en un abrazo junto con su familia, Tía Alice y tío Jasper, su primo Emmett (hijo de Alice y Jasper) y su novia Rosalie.

* * *

La historia no es ni cercana a lo que en verdad paso, pero ni bien me entere que murio solo empeze a escribir por desahogo...

...Nyx


End file.
